<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>... Just Don't Take My Heart by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226598">... Just Don't Take My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows'>landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Jesus christ!” exclaimed Problem Sleuth, .... "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Problem Sleuth/Spades Slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>... Just Don't Take My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus christ!” exclaimed Problem Sleuth, as he took in the new eyepatch and the hastily bandaged stump of what used to be an arm.  The scene was frankly, a bit frightening.  The eyepatch (and arm stump) was attached to Spades Slick, which somehow managed to be even more frightening.  "What happened?  Oh wait, don’t tell me.  I can guess in eight guesses, and the first seven won’t even have to count. Snowman.“</p><p><br/>"Mmmmmmhmmm….”  Spades’ soft tenor roughened by cigars and drink, (and the occasional swig of methanol when he couldn’t get the usual stuff) swirled through the air.  Sleuth felt his stomach flutter at the sound, he was screwed.  "Snowman,“  Spades continued, "that bi…”</p><p>“Oh my god, Spades.  So if i, say ripped off your leg, or your other arm, you’d just be ok with that??”</p><p>“First off you’re not her, but if you want to play it that way and get your dumb white suit all dirty, sure.” Spades grinned, brushing his toothy mouth along Sleuth’s jawline  "Just don’t take my heart, babe.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>